


Shiny Glasses?

by RandomdudeNo123



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomdudeNo123/pseuds/RandomdudeNo123
Summary: Karma tries to figure out how shiny anime glasses work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Shiny Glasses?

It was a beautiful day in Class 3-E. The sun rose up high in the sky, a merry beacon of warmth in the sapphire sky. It was midday, and recess had just begun for Class 3-E. Koro-Sensei had gone off to some random country for an exotic lunch, which meant most of their classmates could either do their homework, loiter around their mountain, or risk entering the main campus.  One of them, though, had more interesting ideas. A casual flit in his step, Karma Akabane walked into the classroom. His keen eyes scanned the room, before falling on his target. "Hey, Okuda. Mind if I borrow your glasses?"

"Um… Why?" Looking up from her homework, the scientist couldn't help but feel confused. This was a completely new request, different from the usual poisons and chemicals.

"You know that thing you and Takebayashi do, when you both turn your glasses opaque?" Karma mimed adjusting his imaginary glasses, pushing on the space where the bridge would be. "Well, I want to try it."

"Why?" Okuda asked, even more confused than before. People would talk about how both her and Takebayashi's glasses shone, but she had never witnessed it. Besides, it wasn't as if the laws of optics would change just for them to look cool.

Karma shrugged. "Well, it'd be cool. People get scared when they can't see your eyes."

"Well, I think you look cool already." Okuda admitted as a casual statement of fact.

Karma shrugged. He was aware of his reputation, and used it like a tool. And, like all good tools, this one deserved to be sharpened as well. "But imagine how much cooler I'll be if I can do it." He casually mentioned, making sure to leave the question open ended.

"Hm…" She had to admit to herself, it would be very interesting. "O-Okay. Be careful with these, I can't see without them." Carefully, she took off her glasses, turning the world around her into an abstract painting.

"Will do." Casually, Karma slipped them on like a pair of shades. For him, the world turned concave, like reality had bent very slightly out of shape. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he turned to look at Okuda. "So, how do I look?"

"I don't know." Okuda replied, looking at the fuzzy red blur that was likely Karma. "I can't see without my glasses, remember?"

"Hm, right." Karma nonchalantly tapped his desk, scanning the room for anyone who could comment on his appearance. Seeing Nagisa quietly planning another assassination attempt on his notepad, Karma yelled out to get his attention. "Hey, Nagisa! How do I look?"

Nagisa looked up, a tinge of annoyance on his face ."Like you just stole Okuda's glasses." He answered wryly. "Speaking of which, what are you doing? You know she can't see without those."

"I-It's OK! I'll just sit here. Very tightly. So I don't fall over when trying to walk." The realization of how bad an idea this was was slowly beginning to dawn on her.

"I'm trying to find out how Takebayashi and Okuda do that shiny glasses trick." Karma slipped the glasses off his head, trying to make the glasses reflect the sunbeams. They glinted once or twice, but never retained their gleam. "You know, the one where they think of something and their glasses go shiny?"

"Oh." Nagisa was relieved at the innocuous request. Running up, he looked at the glasses, their lenses crystal-clear and not shining. "Try tilting your head up? Maybe you can catch the sunlight on them."

Experimentally, Karma lifted his chin. "Better?" He asked, blinking at the sunlight shining right in his eye.

Nagisa peered closer. No luck; Karma's eyes were as visible as ever. "Not really." Taking out his phone, the experimenter began flitting through it's options. "Maybe if I shine my phone flashlight on top of you…"

A pair of footsteps sounded from the doorway. Walking "Well, well well, what's going on- PFFTT." Rio unsuccessfully stifled a few giggles, catching a glimpse of the now bespectacled Karma.

"What's so funny?" The delinquent bristled; He knew exactly what was coming next.

Like a shark smelling blood, Rio homed in on her target with razor-sharp accuracy. "Nothing, nothing! I'm just proud of you for finally accepting your nerd side!" Judging by the annoyed look on his face, she had landed her jabs perfectly.

Miffed, Karma pointedly looked away from his teasing companion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"All right, Mister  _ I spent the whole afternoon sulking because I failed a major exam. _ " Contented with her daily dose of teasing, Rio peeked over at the stone-still Okuda. "So, what's going on here?"

"We're trying to get these glasses to light up, like how Takebayashi does all the time." Nagisa replied, shining his flashlight behind Karma's face. No luck.

Thoughtfully, Rio looked closely at the transparent glass. "Hmmm… Karma, try thinking evil thoughts. I see Okuda's light up when she's about to do something evil." 

"Wha-" Okuda flinched, turning towards the sound of the voice. All she could make out was a vaguely yellowish looking blur.

"Oh, shush. We all saw your expression when you cooked up that laxative." Rio counted, prompting an embarrassed meep from the poor scientist. "So, any luck?"

Shooing away the evil sadistic aura that suddenly enveloped Karma, Nagisa double-checked his eyes. "Nope. I can see his devil horns, but his eyes are still there."

Rio scratched her head thoughtfully. "Well, maybe if we…"

* * *

Unfortunately for Karma, word travels fast in a classroom, especially when there was absolutely nothing to do. One thing led to another, and suddenly the entire class was here, each shouting their own hackneyed suggestion. The constant stream of advice filled the room with a chaotic noise, none of it helpful in any way whatsoever.

"Tilt the glasses this way!" 

"Put him under a spotlight!" 

"Unveil your ultimate mastermind plan!" Fuwa shouted, trying to set up a chess set inside the jostling mess.

"I don't get it. Why does he want to cover up his eyes so badly?" Chiba asked, his own bangs forming an impenetrable wall around his eyes.

"It's all about the style, see. Some people are just attracted to glasses, for some reason." Irina offered her own expert fashion advice, to the benefit of absolutely no one. "Hm… Maybe it's the type of glasses. Have you tried rectangle ones?"

"Yeah, so he can play the jilted ex-lover in a romance!" 

"I'm not doing that." Shaking his head, Karma shot down the idea fairly quickly.

"Maybe if we painted the inside of the glasses white…" Sugaya suggested, a dripping white paintbrush in his hands.

"H-Hey! I still need those!" Okuda protested, her voice lost in the crowd.

Suddenly, the rustling of the treetops gave everyone a split second's notice before his arrival. Before they could all arm themselves, a roaring gale rushed through the classroom. In the midst of the winds, a yellow blob burst out, two strange circles on his face gleaming like stars. It was apparent that he had been listening in for a while now, and wanted to join in on the fun. " _ Nyuhuhuhu. _ You see, Karma, looking cool in glasses doesn't come naturally. It only comes to the wisest of Senseis and the smartest of people." Koro-Sensei expertly adjusted his glasses, the apparent mark of his wisdom as a sensei.

"Whoa…" The entire class gaped for a few seconds. Suddenly, an irate voice roared out, shattering the silence. "Wait a minute, he put reflective paper on the frames instead of glass!"

"Ack! I've been caught red-handed!" Sensing a surge of bloodlust rising, Koro-sensei made a very quick retreat. His "glasses" clattered out behind him pathetically, one of the paper lenses fluttering out behind him. 

"Get him!" The class chased after him, a rushing mob of pointy plastic knives.

The mad echoes of footsteps eventually faded out as the class tired themselves out chasing Koro-Sensei. Only Karma and Okuda were left now... or so Karma thought. Before he could take a relaxed breath, he felt a firm touch on his shoulder. Takebayashi was here, a grim look on his face. His glasses hid his stern glare, though it's presence was still felt.  "Koro-Sensei is right, though. These shining glasses? They aren't just something you pick up." Takebayashi tilted his head slightly, letting his vivid emerald glare pierce the onlooker. " _ They're something you earn."  _ He turned his head back, and the brilliant sheen of the glasses returned. Satisfied at Karma's stunned reaction, he walked off, leaving silence in his wake.

The serenity of the classroom returned, despite the multitude of questions boiling inside Karma's mind. Despite his silence, though, one question filled the silence in the air.

"C-can I have my glasses back, please?" Okuda awkwardly asked, not having moved a single muscle.

* * *

Bonus:

"So, you sure you won't tell me how you do it?" Karma asked, his tone half joking, half pleading. "There's a lot I'd be willing to trade to learn how."

"I would if I could, Karma. But I really don't know how he does it." Just to prove her point, Okuda tilted her head multiple times, trying to force a small gleam out from the lenses. No effect: She still looked as small and nerdy as ever.

"All right then." Karma sighed, closing his eyes in disappointment. "So, why'd you take me here?" He opened his eyes again, looking at the Optician's office in front of him.

"So you can stop asking for my glasses to practice on." Okuda replied, a tiny hint of annoyance in her tone. He had been pestering her the whole day to no avail. "Plus, once you learn how, maybe you can tell me? I also want to know how to turn my glasses shiny." She asked curiously, overriding her annoyed tone. Even with her slight annoyance, uncovering this phenomena was still a major priority for her.

"Will do." The redhead nodded, immediately accepting the compromise. Without hesitation, Karma picked up a pair of glasses at random. These were red, rectangular glasses. Smirking, he put them on. "So, how do I look?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Sure."

"Really silly."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I just needed a bit of a break from my other fanfic. Didn't really want to go completely radio-silent either, so have this little one-shot. I'll put more effort into the next one, OK? (For those following my other work... the next chapter's about 60% done.)
> 
> Fun fact: I actually have a close friend who wears glasses. I remember distinctly asking him two questions: "Can you make your glasses shine like an anime character?" and "Can you wear shades on top of your glasses?"
> 
> He said he might be able to. I've yet to find any proof he can.


End file.
